


Judged

by Skeletons_N_Goblins



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, Homophobic slurrs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Verbal Abuse, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletons_N_Goblins/pseuds/Skeletons_N_Goblins
Summary: Flug feels like he can't go anywhere with Black Hat without something going wrong.





	Judged

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Verbal abuse, homophobic slurrs

The morning started off more than perfect. Flug and Black Hat were nothing but a tangle of limbs, purrs, and snores as the sun shone softly through the blinds, streaks of light highlighting their sleepy forms.

They had woken feeling well rested, and decided to go out for a walk around town. Flug was rather happy, deciding not to wear his bag today as he felt his self confidence rise a little. Yea, he was good with this. After all, he had Black Hat. And when Black Hat was around, bad thoughts be damned.

With Black Hat Flug felt confident, which had made his pitiful existence that much better.

Black Hat loved seeing Flug so happy and carefree. A smile on his face, his green eyes bright with enthusiasm, brown hair framing his face perfectly. In those moments, his scars and burns were forgotten.

Black Hat lived for those moments. For Flug.

Then the day went downhill.

As soon as they stepped onto the sidewalk, nerves began bundling up in Flug, squeezing his stomach. 

He felt a reassuring squeeze to his hand, and the nerves temporarily melted, a smile tugging at Flug's lips as he squeezed back.

Flug knew that Black Hat had never been wild about public affection, but that was before. Before Flug had stolen his metaphorical heart. Now, Black Hat beamed whenever he had the chance to show off Flug. Not only did he have the world's greatest scientist, but now the world's greatest husband. 

Black Hat smiled anytime he thought of that ring they both bore on their hands. Flug's was silver with streaks of black, whereas Black Hat's was black with streaks of silver. He thought they fit quite nicely.

Flug dropped his gaze to the sidewalk as they walked past another couple, a male and female who Flug knew was staring. He felt their stares burn against his skin, as if he was being scarred all over again. Though Flug couldn't really blame them, it was human nature to stare at things that ~~disgusted~~ interested them. 

Black Hat refrained from growling, only giving them "the look" as they passed. He knew Flug didn't like it when he tried to defend him. If anything it embarrassed Flug more, as it attracted more attention. So, Black Hat kept his temper in check, instead opting for starting a conversation.

"I was thinking that we could maybe go and get some ice cream? I hear that there's a very good shop near here."

At this Flug brightened, much to Black Hat's relief.

"Really Jefecito?"—Flug still called Black Hat this despite his several attempts to get him to call him Black Hat, it seemed to be a habit.—" I'd love to! That sounds really good, actually."

Black Hat couldn't help but smile at Flug's excitement, it was as if he were a child. 

"Why of course love, anything for you.~" Black Hat purred, grinning triumphantly when Flug averted his gaze, his cheeks bearing a beautiful red color that went pleasing well with his complexion. Black Hat loved it when Flug blushed.

On the way to the ice cream shop, Black Hat and Flug talked aimlessly, an air of calm and comfort covering them as they walked, their hands intertwined.

Flug was so happy that he didn't even notice the stares.

Flug insisted on ordering for them, much to Black Hat's amusement. He watches from the table they had chosen, fondness softening his gaze as he watched his little scientist walk up to order.

Flug shoved his phone into his jacket pocket, eyes scanning the menu as he decided what to get. Now that he was ordering, he realized that he hadn't even asked Black Hat what he wanted!

Flug turned to call for Black Hat before a comment from the people standing behind him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"Freak accident maybe?"

It was a small group of people, not looking to be older than eighteen. They stole glances at him as Flug felt his self confidence wither.

Black Hat knew something was off. Flug's expression fell, and he seemingly curled into himself, the aura around him growing dimmer. Black Hat noticed the small group of people behind his lover repeatedly glancing at him.

Anger rose in Black Hat's chest, but he quickly snuffed it out, rising to go meet Flug.

Flug felt a warm hand lock with his, and he looked up to see Black Hat. His face was soft, concerned.

"Hey love, I just realized that I hadn't told you what I wanted."

Flug lightened up slightly. "Oh, yeah! I was just about to call for you..."

Black Hat noticed Flug's gaze grow distant again, and he lightly rubbed his thumb along Flug's knuckles, giving him a smile as Flug's attention was returned to the present.

"You go first, I'm gonna look over the options for a moment."

Flug nodded, turning back to the man at the register who looked bored. Black Hat already knew what he wanted, he just wanted a moment to hear what the people behind them had said that put Flug in such a bad mood.

However their conversation seemed to shift. "Did you see that? They were holding hands."

There was a scoff. "Messed up and gay. Exactly what this city needs."

Black Hat felt his anger resurface. That was too far.

Black Hat slowly turned to look at the group of humans behind him.

"Excuse me, are you talking about us?" Black Hat struggled to keep his voice even.

All of them but one froze. Black Hat assumed it was the one who had made the homophobic comment.

"Yea, actually. Mind going somewhere else?" Her face was smug, a look of disgust resting on her features.

Black Hat was ready to retort when a tug on his sleeve distracted him, and he whirled around to see Flug's eyes still on the menu. 

"What would you like, Jefecito?"

Black Hat felt his anger wither away a little, and he smiled, placing an order for a swirled cone.

A voice behind him scoffed. "That's what I thought, fag."

Black Hat was about to turn and give this pitiful mortal a piece of his mind when Flug spoke, anger thickening his voice.

"Don't you dare speak to my husband that way. You can insult my face but don't you _dare_ insult my family. If you'd like to continue your homophobic slurrs you can take it elsewhere, along with the rest of your friends. I'm sure that Satan would enjoy your delightful humor. Now kindly fuck off, We're trying to enjoy our day, thank you."

Black Hat stood in shock. He hadn't heard Flug this angry since Demencia had attempted to remove his paper bag oh so long ago.

A sense of pride flooded Black Hat as he felt Flug snatch up his hand, intertwining their fingers as they retrieved their ice cream and took a seat at one of the further away tables.

Flug was still seething with anger as he took a seat next Black Hat, who chuckled. Flug turned to look at him, his anger forgotten as he saw the pure look of joy and heard the genuine laughter come from him. Flug felt heat rising to his cheeks and turned his head quickly, instead opting to begin eating his ice cream.

"Well darling, that was quite a performance back there."

Flug huffed. "They deserved it."

Black Hat smiled, placing a loving kiss to his husband's cheek, reveling in the way his blush deepened.

"You're too perfect my love."

Flug smiled, leaning into Black Hat's side as he sighed happily. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much."

Black Hat chuckled, warmth flooding his chest as he wrapped an arm around his lover. "I love you even more darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff ;–;


End file.
